Miracle the Wonder Dog
by ximcarebear
Summary: Troy gets Gabriella a dog. But he didn't know this dog was the key into getting Gabriella to be his girlfriend.


**Miracle the Wonder Dog**

Troy looked at his watch. 3:48. Gabriella was supposed to be meeting him at the front of the school eighteen minutes ago. He got there early this time because he was tired of Gabriella complaining he was always late. Now that's he's here, how come she's not here either? He's gonna be the one complaining this time.

Suddenly, Gabriella comes out of nowhere, out of breath. "I'm so sorry Troy. I lost track of time."

"It's alright. Now I know how you feel when I'm late." Gabriella laughed.

"C'mon let's go." Gabriella linked arms with him and walked out of the school. They started talking about Taylor and Chad's latest little fight over Chad snoring in History when they passed by a pet store.

"Oh look! Puppies!" Gabriella pointed at the little creatures barking and walking around in their little space. Troy rolled his eyes. He never really liked puppies because his cousin's bull dog always bark, which was really annoying to him. Gabriella dragged Troy inside to look at the puppies.

Gabriella played with all the puppies. But she noticed one little black and white shitzu at one of the corner just looking at her. It was so adorable and she walked over to the little puppy, dragging Troy along.

"Excuse me," Gabriella asked the sales lady, "how come this little guy isn't playing with the other puppies?" Gabriella was carrying the shitzu.

"This cutie is usually shy when people comes play with them. She usually starts playing when the person is focus of him."

"Aw. How cute." The shitzu licked Gabriella's chin. "Troy, I want to get this one."

"What?!" Troy said, "I never said you could get one."

"Aw please? I'll love you with all my heart." Gabriella flashed a smile at her best friend.

Troy smiled at the last sentence. He raised up his arms. "Fine. We'll get him." Gabriella squealed and jump up and down, with the shitzu still in her arms, barking.

"Then that will be twelve dollars. And you'll have to bring her here for check-up just to see how she's reacting to her new home." Gabriella nodded and pushed Troy to pay. Troy groaned and took out his wallet. He took out a twenty. The sales lady took it and gave him his change. She told them that they need to get dog food, a collar, a leash, a dog bowl, dog shampoo, dog nail clipper, etc.

Gabriella linked arms with Troy and dragged him to Petco to buy stuff or the shitzu. (Name will come up later.)

Gabriella picked out a black collar with white dog footprints on it. It had a matching leash that can stretch pretty far. Its dog bowl also is blue with white dog footprints. She got some Pedigree dog food with some dog treats and dog mints **A/N: LOL :D**. She also got dog shampoo, a dog comb, a dog nail clipper, and a dog water bowl. While she was picking out the stuff, Troy was holding the shitzu, who kept licking Troy's chin. He kept wiping his chin every time the shitzu stops licking and looked at Gabriella.

"I forgot the bed for Miracle!"

"Miracle?"

"Yeah. I chose it for him."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later." Gabriella pulled Troy to the doggie bed section and picked out a green bed with white dog footprints. "Come on Troy. We need to pay."

"You mean me," Troy mumbled. Miracle barked. Gabriella pulled Troy o the check out line and Troy had no choice but to pay $32. They walked with Miracle in Gabriella's arm arms and the dog stuff in Troy's hands. They walked back to Gabriella's house and dropped all the stuff in the kitchen. Troy dropped on the couch, tired. Gabriella put Miracle down on the floor and Miracle immediately ran to Troy and jumped on his lap.

"Oof!" Troy looked at Miracle, who was panting in his lap. He pet him and Miracle licked his chin again. Troy looked at him in disgust. Gabriella walks in and sits next to Troy He put his arm around her and she puts her head on his shoulder. Miracle tilt his head a little and Gabriella thought it was adorable.

"Thanks Troy."

"For what?"

"For Miracle."

"If it makes you happy, I'd do anything." Gabriella smiled. Troy leaned in and Gabriella leaned in too until…

BARK! BARK!

"Oh! I'm sorry Miracle." Gabriella lifted Miracle into her arms.

"Stupid dog," Troy whispered under his breath. He got up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"Home."

"Can I get my goodbye hug?" Troy walked over to Gabriella and gave her an earth-shattering hug. Gabriella wanted to stay that way, but Troy pulled back and walked toward the door. He closed it behind him and Gabriella sat back on the couch.

"Miracle, do you know how to fall in love?" BARK!

"I feel something with Troy. I don't know if it's love or friendship. Every time I'm close to him, I want him to either move closer or stay the way it is." BARK!

"He's always positive toward me. He always know what to say. He's always caring even when he gets annoyed." BARK!

"Is this love? Or what friends do?" BARK!

"Miracle, I'm gonna tell you a secret that only my friends except Troy knows." Miracle tilt his head.

"I like.. no. Love Troy. I love Troy. But he'll never love me. I'm just his best friend." BARK! BARK! Miracle licked her chin. Gabriella laughed.

"I know you can always listen." She snuggles close to him. He continues to lick her face.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella brought Miracle to the park to meet the gang. When they got there, Sharpay squealed.

"Oh my god! Isn't that the most adorable thing ever?" She said, picking up Miracle.

"Who got this sweetie for you?" Taylor said, petting Miracle.

"Troy did," Gabriella said, looking at him and smiling. He grinned back.

"I didn't know Troy would do something like that," Kelsi said.

"Yeah. I thought you hated dogs," Chad said.

"No I don't," Troy said, glaring at Chad.

"Yes you do. Remember your cousin's bulldog? And my uncle's collie? Oh and Sharpay's Yorkshire?" Troy glared at him harder.

"Troy, I thought you liked Miracle," Gabriella said, looking at him.

"I guess Miracle changed my mind."

Gabriella leaned over to his ear. "Good answer." Troy raised one of his eyebrows.

"Troy, could you take Miracle to your house? My mom's having guests at our house. And the woman doesn't like dogs," Gabriella said.

"Fine." Gabriella gave him a tight-squeezing hug.

"Thank you. Yay!" Everyone got up and walked home. Troy took Miracle and started walking toward the way home.

"Miracle, it's not that I don't like you, it's just I had some bad experiences with dogs in the past." BARK!

"You're different from all the other dogs. You actually annoy me. But I have to see you everyday in order to see Gabi." BARK!

"Gabi is really pretty. Really smart. I fell in love with her on New Years. She has an amazing voice; you should of heard it. She is really confident in everything. She was a little afraid on the day of the callbacks, but I got her calmed down." BARK!

"But she doesn't feel the same. It's obvious. She just acts like a best friend, so I guess she just wants to stay that way." BARK! BARK!

"I can't believe I'm saying this to a dog. Although you are a good listener." They both got into Troy's house. Luckily, Troy's parents aren't home until the next day. Troy gave Miracle some water and dog food Gabriella gave him the other day. Miracle happily ate and drank the food and water. Troy watched Miracle as he walks to the couch in the living room and fall into a deep slumber. Troy sees this and thinks he's starting to like the little rascal.

* * *

Gabriella drives her baby blue Beetle to Troy's house to pick up Miracle. Once she gets there, she opens her driver side door and gets out. She closes the door behind her and walks toward Troy's door. She rings the doorbell and waits for someone to open the door. The door opens, showing a Troy that looks like he got up from a night's nap.

"Hi. Troy. Is Miracle ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Miracle! Get over here." Miracle then comes to the door and yawns.

"Hi honey." Gabriella tries to pick up Miracle, but he backs up.

"What's wrong Miracle?" Miracle walks out and goes behind Gabriella's heels. He gives her a hard push, causing her to fall into Troy's arms.

"Are you okay Gabi?"

"I'm fine." Gabriella looks up and sees Troy's eyes. She stares into them. Troy looks at her, in her red Gucci dress that she wore for her mother's guests. He leans in closer to her. She had no patience, wanting to taste those lips so bad. She pulls his neck in and crashes her lips onto his. He deepens the kiss, putting his hands around her waist and pulling into his chest. Miracle started barking happily and Troy and Gabriella keeps on kissing.

* * *

Gabriella wakes up with a pair of arms around her. She was still in her Gucci dress but the guy next to her had his shirt off. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulls away, his eyes flutter open.

"Morning babe," Troy said.

"Morning cutie," Gabriella said back.

Troy kissed her once. "That was for calling me a cutie. And this," Troy kissed her again, "is for my morning kiss." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Does this make us official?"

"Yup. All thanks to that dog." Tory pointed at Miracle sleeping on the one-man couch. "That evil, loud, cute, adorable dog."

Gabriella kissed him on the chin. "You're cute and adorable."

"Miss Montez, are you describing me as a dog?" Troy said with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe." Troy got up and tickled her. Gabriella was giggling so hard, it woke Miracle up and he was barking non-stop. Gabriella threw a pillow to distract Troy for a second. It worked and Gabriella got up and ran across the room. Troy got up and chased after her. She ran around and Miracle was still barking. Gabriella grabbed him and sat on the couch. Troy sat on the couch next to her and wrapped his arms around her and Miracle.

"Can I know why Miracle was named Miracle now?" Troy asked her.

"Because you bought him for me. And you were my miracle." Troy smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Miracle, thank you. For this amazing girl." Miracle barked and licked Troy's face.

The End :D

* * *

**A/N: I love this story! Ahaha. I just had to write something about dogs. They're just so cute. This story is inspired by a story I read in Chicken Soup: The Pet's Soul. It's similar, but the guy actually ask the girl to marry him. But I couldn't put Troyella married yet. Just so you know, there's no sequel for this. It's just a one-shot. And rarely, my one-shots are gonna have a sequel, so don't pray for one. Okay, review and gimme your best words!**


End file.
